The Shinobi Heroes
by SakuraNS21
Summary: The Kami have become anxious as the Greek and Roman Gods close off Olympus. Deciding to take matters into their own hands, they send six powerful ninja to help the demigods. Unfortunately, things do not always go as planned. The Ninja world clashes with the modern world. Things will never be the same again. Non-massacre. I'm sorry for the bad summery, i suck at them! T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! SakuraNS21 here, and i just wanted to say a couple of things. First off, this is my first fanfiction, so I'm not sure how good it will be. Second, I'm not a great writer, so please bear with me! Third, this is probably going to be an Itachi Sakura story, but the romance part of it is not my main priority. And finally, i would really appreciate ideas and constructive critism, but please explain what and why. Thanks! **

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson. Those belong to Kishimoto-san and Rick Riordan respectively. I just own this story's idea!**

* * *

**Prologue**

It was 3 in the afternoon, also known as the 'Happy' hour to Tsunade. After hours of grueling paper work, she had finally managed to convince Sakura to sneak a bottle of sake past Shizune. Whilst pouring her fifth glass of sake, a chunin burst through the door, carrying a huge scroll.

"Hokage-sama!" The young man bowed, trying to catch his breath. "This was found outside the gate! It is addressed to you!" and he thrust the scroll to Tsunade, who put her glass down and took it from him. Dismissing the boy, she turned her attention to item that covered half of her desk. Sighing, she opened the scroll and began reading.

_Tsunade-san,_

_We know this scroll has perked your interest and your suspicion. Do not question what Kami has commanded. The Kami needs a great deed from you and your Shinobi. As you are aware, the Hidden Countries are not the only locations in this world. While you are hidden from the rest of the world, the rest of the world is not hidden from you. _

_You must send 6 of your most talented ninjas to help a strange race in the outer world. This race is known as the Demigods. They are the offspring of a mortal and a god, only a Greek or Roman god. Our kind does not fraternize with humans. This race is on the brink of war with an incredibly powerful being, one who will destroy the entire world, hidden countries and all._

_The details of this mission are included in the smallest scroll. There is also one more scroll. This scroll is of utmost importance. I have entrusted this in your care, knowing you are the most level headed of the Kages. You will use it to transport your team to the gathering place of this race. It can only be used once, so be extremely careful._

_The Demigod race is considered superhuman and hides from the modern world, simply because normal people would not understand them. Compared to the Shinobi levels, the demigods are only academy level at best, but they do have gods by their side. The fate of this world is in your hands._

_Sincerely_

Gaping, Tsunade rushed to the door and flung it open.

"Shizune! Get in here! We have a problem!" Tsunade all but screamed, as her eldest apprentice rushed in and looked at the Hokage, who merely pointed at the scroll. Wordlessly she picked it up and read it, eyebrows rising farther and farther with each sentence.

"Tsunade-sama! We must assign this mission! There is no doubt that this is a real message from the Kami!" She burst out, flustered. Tsunade nodded in agreement.

"Call in Team Kakashi and Cell One." She ordered before turning to study the scroll more.

"Inuzuka Hana and Shiranui Genma are still recovering."

"That's fine; call the other two members of Cell One. We only need six people." Tsunade replied. Shizune bowed to her mentor before running out of the office to collect the proper ninjas.

The Hokage sighed tiredly from behind her desk. This was about to get complicated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Sorry about the lack of action! Unfortunately, the information is necessary! Constructive critisism is welcomed!

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Naruto of Percy Jackson. They belong to Kishimoto-san and Rick Riordan respectively. **

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Naruto! Open the _damn_ door!" Naruto jumped at the loud banging and screaming coming from the other side of his door. He climbed out of bed and made his way to the door. Opening it, he came face to face with an extremely angry pink haired kunoichi.

"Sakura-chan," the blonde whined, "I was having a wonderful dream about ramen. What is it?" The pinkette huffed before answering his question.

"Hokage-sama has a mission for us. So get your lazy butt dressed and come with me." She ground out between her teeth. Honestly, he had been a ninja for four years, and he was still unable to assume that someone showing up at his door at seven in the morning was most likely there for a mission briefing.

"I wonder what baa-chan has planned for us this time." Naruto said as he shut his door and begun walking down the hall with his teammate.

"Well, Shizune seemed pretty ruffled when she burst into the hospital to get me. She asked me to get you so she could hunt down Kaka-Sensei and the Uchiha's."

"Wait, Uchiha's? As in plural?" The blonde asked, frowning.

"Yup." Sakura replied as she nodded a greeting to the chunin behind the desk as they entered the office.

"Sakura-chan!" A loud voice shouted from the other side of the room, "We have a mission with you! Isn't that great?" Uchiha Shisui was probably the most energetic man Sakura had ever met, after Naruto of course. That kid was defiantly the black sheep of his family. Or maybe the white sheep?

"Tsunade-sama? What does he mean?" Sakura asked as she flashed at quick smile at Shisui.

"He means what he says, Sakura. Team Kakashi will be going on a mission with Uchiha Shisui and Uchiha Itachi." Tsuande told her as she beckoned her apprentice closer. After Sakura had reached the desk, she pointed to the scroll on her desk. With a questioning look, Sakura began to read it.

"What?!" the petite kunoichi cried after she finished reading. "Are we going on this mission?"

"I thought that much was obvious, Sakura." A cool voice cut across the room as Sakura turned to glare at its owner.

"I wasn't asking you, Uchiha-san." Sakura snapped, before turning to her teacher and surrogate mother.

"Yes Sakura," Tsunade sighed. "The six of you are going on this mission. You will all leave at noon. But before I dismiss you all to go pack, I need to check some things. First off, do you all know how to speak English?"

"Yes shishō."

"Hn."

"Aa."

"Of course."

"Hai."

"Duh baa-chan!"

"Alright. Second, you all know what this mission entails, correct? No civilian can see you. And you are not to release any information about us that could endanger us."

"Hokage-sama, this is elementary level preparation. We will be ready for anything." Sasuke stated confidently. Tsunade glared at him.

"Fine. Itachi is the captain of this mission. Sakura is the co- captain. Ah! No arguments!" She snapped as everyone but the two nominated shinobi opened their mouth's to protest. "This is an ANBU level mission. Go pack. I want all of you here at eleven thirty. Dismissed!"

*Some time later*

"Where is Naruto?" The girl wearing the Lynx mask asked.

"Hn. Dobe, someone should go look for him." The man wearing the viper mask announced as the blonde barraged through the door, straightening his fox mask.

"Sorry!" He cried, "I had to find my gear!"

"Alright, Cell one, gather around the transportation scroll. Crow, take the mission scroll." Tsunade ordered as she handed him the smallest scroll with all the details. "Lynx, use Katsuya to contact me when needed."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." The pink haired women responded.

"This mission is officially starting in three, two, one…" With a bright flash of light the blonde Hokage was left alone in her office.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **Hey everyone! sorry for the break in between chapters! I just want to let everyone know that i am going to be really busy these next few weeks, so i might not get a chance to update for a while. I also have to get ready for school, and am taking an obscene amount of classes. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter!

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson. If I did Itachi and Luke wouldn't have died.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Leo was having a bad day. Not just one of those woke up on the wrong side of the bed bad days, but a thrown-down-the-grand-canyon-rescued-by-demigods-t hen-finding-out-he-was-a-demigod-too bad day. And here he was, sitting around the camp fire with the rest of the camp staring at the group of six people who had suddenly appeared with a flash of light.

"Intruders!" An Ares camper screamed as everyone scrambled for their weapons.

"SILENCE!" Chiron shouted and stomped his hooves. The campers quickly did as they were told, watching the strangers with weary and wary eyes. Clearing his throat, the centaur approached the strange group slowly.

"Who are you? State your name and purpose for coming here." The man who appeared to be the leader motioned the smallest of the group forward.

"We did not mean to startle you. I am Sakura, medic and co-captain for my team." A soft female voice with a strange accent came from the mask fashioned to look like a snarling feline. "My companions are Itachi, our captain, Kakashi, our tactician, and Naruto, Sasuke and Shisui, our combat specialists." Everyone tensed at the words combat specialists.

"We were sent by Kami to help your kind. We are Shinobi, ninjas, from our countries." The young women then took a step back next to her captain.

"Ninjas? Please, that is the stupidest thing I've ever heard. I doubt you can fight, especially a little thing like you, _Sakura_." A scornful tone came from the Aphrodite cabin. Leo noticed the five who hadn't spoken tensed as Drew stood up to embarrass the girl.

"Honestly, what could you do? You ugly little freak." Drew had just finished speaking as the female took off her cloak and mask. Everyone's mouths dropped open at the girl's features. She had pale, flawless skin, emerald green eyes, and pink hair. Her outfit was black tight pants, a sleeveless turtle neck and bone white armor. In sort, she was stunning.

"You should not judge someone you do not know…? She paused, clearly waiting for something.

"Her name is Drew." Leo spoke up, blushing when the girl flashed him a smile of thanks.

"Drew-san, how many people have tried to kill you? How many people have you healed? How many people have you killed?" She asked in a monotone voice, as everyone but Chiron blanched at the last question she asked.

"So you truly are Shinobi." Chiron stated, looking much older than normal. "I am Chiron, trainer of these warriors. What village do you hale from?" He addressed the captain.

"Konohagakure." The man, Itachi answered, causing many girls to blush at the sound of his voice. 'Why can't that happen when I speak…?' Leo wondered, zoning out on the conversation. By the time he had snapped back to attention, the whole team was stepping forward to remove their masks and gear.

"OMG!" Was the collective scream from the female population which made the ninjas sweat-dropped at the commotion.

"I think they like what they see, né Itachi-kun?" Sakura laughed along with most of the males present, Leo included.

"Hn. You're annoying." The man replied, causing the Aphrodite cabin and his short haired teammate to snicker. Sakura glared.

'Well you're ugly, but don't let that hold you back." The girl snarled back, causing outraged squeaks to echo through the half-bloods.

"She got you there, nii-san." The boy in black with duck-butt hair commented, smirking. Itachi merely stared at the pink haired women impassively.

"Sakura-san, thank you for volunteering yourself to help Chiron-san with whatever he needs." The man smirked as she opened her mouth to protest. "That is a direct order. If you disobey me, I will inform Hokage-sama of it."

Leo watched the girl blanch and curse at him in a different language.

"Ok. So since you will all be staying, no doubt, for some time. We have some guest rooms in the Big House, but I'm afraid you will have to double up." Chiron announced, looking slightly put out.

"That is fine; we are used to such accommodations. Thank you Chiron-san." Sakura smiled at him, interrupting whatever her captain had been about to say. Leo smirked at their behavior. The girl didn't seem to be older than fourteen.

"We will discuss everything with the cabin leaders and our three chosen members." He announced, clearly dismissing everyone. As Leo stood up, he heard everyone gossiping about the new arrivals, clearly interested in what they could do.

"Leo!" He swung around, seeing Piper beckoning him towards her. "We have to go to that meeting." She explained to him as she grabbed his hand and Jason's, pulling them in the direction of the big house. As the trio entered the house they heard Itachi giving orders to his team.

"Naruto, Sasuke, you two will bunk together. You have the first shift for guard duty." He ignored the groans from the two boys, turning to face the others.

"Kakashi, Shisui, you will be bunking together. You have the middle shift. I also want one of you to explore the woods, see what is there." The two oldest members nodded, smiling.

"Who will you bunk with?" Drew's honey sweet voice filled the air, along with her sickly sweet perfume.

"That's obvious." Piper snapped, "He is bunking with Sakura. Although, I can see how you wouldn't see that, after all, you need to have more than just two brain cells, you stupid bimbo."

"I like her!" Sakura announced as she laughed, smirking at Drew's outraged look.

"Ahem." Chiron cleared his throat. "Now that everyone is assembled, we have pressing matters to deal with. Firstly, what do we do about this quest?"

"What quest, old man?" Naruto asked, before getting punched in the stomach, throwing him against the wall. "Ita! What was that for, Sakura-chan?"

"Show some respect!" The women growled, before turning to face the stunned campers and centaur.

"Such strength…" Chiron muttered, looking horrified. Shisui laughed.

"You really are starting to act like you mother, Sakura-chan." Shisui barked out, grinning.

"Sakura, keep your temper in check." Kakashi sighed, before signaling for Chiron to continue.

"Right. Umm the quest. We have discovered that Hera, the queen of the gods, has been kidnapped and imprisoned. We are sending Jason, who the prophecy was issued to, Piper, the dove, that is the symbol of Aphrodite, her mother, and Leo, the forge, his father's symbol. They are to free Hera before the winter solstice."

"Hn. We will accompany them." Itachi stated impassively. When Chiron opened his mouth to protest he continued. "Sakura-san and I are best for this mission. The two of us will go with them, but we will not interfere unless absolutely necessary."

"That is kind of you, but tradition states that only three half-bloods can go on a quest." A blonde haired girl spoke, her grey eyes cold and calculating. Sakura sighed.

"It isn't about our kindness. We are only here because we were ordered to. It is our world at stake too, you know."

"But the rules clearly state that only three half-bloods may go on a quest. Annebeth just told you that, pinky." Drew's scornful tone echoed around the silent room. Then, Naruto and Shisui began to laugh. 'What's so funny?' Leo thought, 'I mean I have a feeling most demigods are big sticklers for rules.'

"That does not apply to us, Drew-san. Your rules mean nothing to us. Besides, we aren't half-bloods, so your rules will remain undisturbed." Itachi said, clearly ending the discussion. The next thing Leo knew, everyone was leaving, and he was heading to the forest. 'I need to find some kind of transportation…'

* * *

**So, I hope that was a good enough update! I would love it if someone would volunteer to be my beta, because my writing, when unedited, leaves something to be desired. I'll try to update as soon as possible! **

**Until next time,**

**SaukraNS21**

**P.S. Reviews are welcomed! I also could use some ideas on where to go with this, i have the general plan laid out, but a couple of suggestions would be apperciated! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: So the first thing i want to do is apologize for the break in between chapters. I just got back from a backpacking trip and school is starting up again, so my life is a little hectic. I will try to post whenever I can, but i don't have a set schedule. I would like to thank my awesome beta reader SnowTime who has done a wonderful job. **

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson. If i did i seriously doubt i would be sitting here writing fanfictions.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"What exactly are you doing, Leo-san?" Itachi asked, annoyed that he was here, with this child, instead of performing rounds with Sakura. The boy visibly jumped, swinging around.

"H-how did you get in here?" He stuttered, confusion written on his face. Itachi sighed. Are all of the children in this, camp, helpless? He had been in the room for several hours!

"I came in the same way you did, through the door." Leo scowled, clearly not enjoying this conversation. Deciding it was best to answer the boy before he bombarded him with more inane questions, he continued. "I slipped in before the doors shut. I've been here for quite some time."

"Well, I'm almost done, let me just finish attaching this last part." And with that, the strange child turned around and went back to his machine, almost like he was pretending he did not exist. Had this happened several years ago, before he met team seven, he would have been stunned by this novel experience. Nowadays, it was a daily occurrence.

"Just… a… couple… more… got it!" Leo jumped up, clearly excited. Turning around, he noticed the slight frown tugging on the edges of Itachi's mouth, and decided that he should explain what was happening. "This is our ride for the quest! Itachi, meet Festus, Festus, meet Itachi."

The man and Dragon eyed each other wearily; the tension was so thick it could've been sliced by a kunai. Just as Leo begun to twitch at the lack of contact, the dragon swung around and made a series of clicking noises that were strangely familiar. Just as he was about to ask it to repeat again, he saw Itachi's eyes narrow slightly.

"I am not a stupid prideful prick with a pole up his ass, you stupid piece of scrap metal." Itachi growled. Leo looked bewildered as the dragon let out a scratchy noise that sounded like laughter.

"You understand what he is saying? How?" He asks, his interest peaked. Itachi sighed, why are these people so ignorant?

"It is speaking Morse code." He answered curtly, turning around to exit, "We should return to the camp now, Sakura will be growing impatient." Itachi watched as the boy nodded and scrambled to the dragon, quickly climbing onto it before staring at him expectantly.

"Let's go." Leo said, patting the seat behind him, indicating him to take a seat.

"No. I will run." He informed the boy before taking off, travelling in front of the dragon at a leisurely pace.

* * *

Sakura was livid. That damned man was late! Extremely late! She had finally gotten sick of waiting so she was planning on finding her favorite lazy sensei when she heard raised voices from one of the numerous cabins. Walking towards the door, she noted the lacy curtains and over powering perfume wafting from the entrance of the door.

"And please, your dad being Tristin McLean? That is _so_ begging for attention." Drew spat at the other girl, Piper. Deciding that she should intervene, she quickly body flicker in between the two girls before Piper could take down the glamour girl.

"Drew-san, it is extremely rude to talk to people you do not know like that." Sakura informed, smiling a smile so fake it would put Sai's to shame.

"Pinky, you really shouldn't butt your ugly face into…" Drew begun to sneer, before she was cut off by the appearance of the man that had pissed Sakura off so much.

"Drew-san, please refrain from acting hostile towards my ninjas, because most of them have yet to grasp the concept of self-control." Itachi's appearance had Sakura fuming, the killing intent she emitted made most of the campers tremble.

"Captain. We need to talk." She snarled at him, much to Itachi's amusement. He nodded in agreement before grabbing the pinkette's arm and body flickered to the Climbing Wall. Sakura stumbled sideways and nearly fell off the cliff before Itachi caught her.

"Your report?" He asked lazily and he watched, with hidden amusement, as the girl pushed him away from her and glowered at him. "Sa-ku-ra, get on with it, we do not have all day." The pink haired girl twitched.

"You jerk! I've been waiting to make my report for hours! Where the hell were you!?" She shouted at him, waving her arms around in frustrated motions.

"I was watching Leo-san. It seems that his appearance has caused a commotion. You will go give you report to Kakashi-san, seeing how he will be in charge of camps' safety while we are gone. Be back here in ten minutes." With that, Itachi turned around and ran to the camp center, leaving a gaping kunochi in his wake.

* * *

As he made his way to the camp center he could hear Leo yelling at everyone.

"It's cool! Don't shoot!" The black haired boy shouted, grinning like a lunatic. For a second, Itachi was reminded the first time he had seen team seven in action, a mission to save the Kazekage Gaara from the Akatsuki, where Sakura had the exact same expression on her face as she killed Sasori of the Red Sands.

"That thing is dangerous! Kill it!" A female camper yelled, wielding her spear that crackled with electricity. He body flickered in front of Leo, causing the camper to yell in shock.

"Stand down." Itachi ordered, glaring at the campers. When they refused to do as he ordered, he activated the Sharingan.

"What the hell!?" The campers screamed, causing Chirion to appear and investigate what had made his campers panic.

"Ahh. An Uchiha." Chirion stated, much to the Shinobi's shock. The rest of the ninja team had just arrived and were watching the centaur with wary expressions.

"How did you know that?" Sakura asked, a hostile note in her voice.

"Ms. Sakura, you really should not leave out important information like that. Before I will allow the questers to leave, I must have you tell me your clan and any information we should know." The horse man stared expectantly at Itachi.

"Uchiha Itachi of the Mangekyo Sharingan, clan heir." He announced, causing Chiron to blanch at the mention of the Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Uchiha Shisui of the Mangekyo Sharingan."

"Uchiha Sasuke of the Sharingan, a new Legendary Sannin."

"Uzumaki Naruto, Sixth Hokage and a new Legendary Sannin.

"Hatake Kakashi, Copy Ninja, sensei of the new Legendary Sannin."

"Haruno Sakura, Senju clan heir, a new Legendary Sannin."

"By the gods." Chiron said, looking shocked, "Two Mangekyo Sharingan wielders, one of which is the Uchiha clan heir, The Copy Ninja, and the new Legendary Three, one of which is the heir to the Senju clan. This is unheard of!"

"What do you mean, Chiron?" Jason asked, voicing the question everyone had. Chiron sighed, clearly unsure what to say.

"Chiron-san, the information you are about to disclose is classified, so if you are done, we must get going." Sakura intervened.

"Yes child," The girl's eye twitched at the way he addressed her, "But can you and your captain get along? I know all about Konoha's history and a Senju and an Uchiha going on a mission like this…"

"Sakura is not a Senju by blood. She was only announced the heir to our childless Hokage recently." Itachi intervened, annoyance flashing in his eyes. "But we are under a time limit, so we need to get going." And with that, he jumped onto the dragon and motioned for the others to fallow.

"C'mon Piper, Jason, we got places to be!"

At Leo's announcement, everyone climbed on and settled themselves. With those words, the dragon reared its head and shot a column of smoke into the air before it flapped its huge metal wings and took off.

* * *

**I would love to know what you think! Thanks!**

**~NS**


End file.
